


sick/sweet

by sasofy



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasofy/pseuds/sasofy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sunggyu is Sungyeol's sugar daddy (though it's not quite as simple as that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick/sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Sunggyu is Sungyeol's sugar daddy
> 
>  **Trigger Warning:** mentions of self harm.

"I'm hungry," Sungyeol said as soon as he stepped in, walking past Sunggyu without as much as a glance at him. "Order something from the menu, will you."

"Hello to you, too," Sunggyu said, suppressing the urge to snap at Sungyeol. Not that he was surprised. This kid never had any manners to begin with.

Sungyeol just ignored him, of course. He let himself drop on the bed, on his stomach, stretching his longs limbs all over it as far as they could go. Sunggyu wasn't complaining: from where he was standing he had a great view of Sungyeol's ass and long, slender legs. He was just starting to enjoy it (which was ridiculous because since when did he get off the sight of a clothed ass and a pair of legs, but Sungyeol's were really really nice and he hadn't seen them in a while) when Sungyeol ruined it all by rolling on his back, as if on purpose.

"What are you doing?" he barked at him. "Go order. I'm hungry."

"Have a little patience, for God's sake," Sunggyu finally snapped. But he still went to the phone, picking up the menu on his way. "What d'you want?"

"Anything," Sungyeol said. "As long as it's fatty and filling. I'm starving. Oh and coffee too, of course."

Of course. Sunggyu was about to remind him that if he drank coffee now, he wasn't going to get a blink of sleep tonight (and he had no wish to deal with a restless Sungyeol) but then he bit his tongue. Sungyeol wasn't going to listen to him anyway.

He picked up the phone, pushed in the restaurant's number. But then just as the call was going through, he hung up.

No, he wasn't going to order. Not until he got his fill. He was hungry, too, and Sungyeol had already made him wait long enough.

"Where's the remote control?" Sungyeol was saying. He was still lying on his back, making no move to actually look for it. "Ajhussi, throw it–"

"No," Sunggyu said, firm. Sungyeol looked up at him. "I'm not going to get you any food. And I'm not going to throw you the damn remote control."

"What? I thought that was the deal–"

"The deal," Sunggyu said, "was that I'd buy you anything you wanted if you let me sleep with you. And you haven't fulfilled your part of the deal for some time."

Sungyeol gave him a look. "You want me to have sex with an empty stomach?"

"It's been sixteen days," Sunggyu said.

"So what if I say no?" Sungyeol grinned, a sparkle in his eyes. "Are you going to make me do it? Mh?"

Sunggyu gave him an unimpressed look. "You'd like that, wouldn't you." It's not like he didn't quite enjoy the idea himself, but that just wasn't his style. Rather, he was constantly worrying he might be pushing Sungyeol too much, forcing him into doing something he didn't want in this weird relationship of theirs, although Sungyeol seemed pretty in control, aware of what he liked and didn't like. "When have I ever made you do anything? If you refuse, we're not going to do it. But I'm afraid you'll have to buy your dinner yourself."

Which, they both knew, meant Sungyeol wouldn't be eating at all. He could just about afford a meal at McDonald's with his meagre college student budget, there was no way he could afford anything on the menu of the five star hotel they were staying at.

Sungyeol was silent for a while, considering, then he just groaned. "Ah, the things I do for food." He slowly got up into a sitting position, then slid off the bed as he stretched. "Alright, so–what do you want to do?"

Sunggyu sat down on the armchair and patted his thighs. "Come here."

Sungyeol rolled his eyes, but he still went and sat down on Sunggyu's lap. "What now? Do you want me to call you daddy?"

"Would be better than ajhussi," Sunggyu said, although even ajhussi was a vast improvement on when Sungyeol had used to call him old man, back when they'd first met. At 35, Sunggyu didn't feel old at all, although he probably seemed ancient to someone Sungyeol's age. "Just–stay still."

He let his hands roam all over Sungyeol's body, caressing him softly. It had been so long, and he wanted to enjoy it, enjoy _him_. He started with Sungyeol's neck, tracing his fingers over his collarbones, pressing a light, quick kiss against his beauty mark (Sungyeol shivered). He let his hand slid lower, over Sungyeol's chest, feeling the warmth of his skin even through the clothes, the ribs–thin, too thin–lingered on the dark shadow of Sungyeol's nipples, circling them slowly, over and over again. Sungyeol's breath caught in his throat, and Sunggyu knew he was expecting him to pinch them. So he moved his hand away, starting to stroke his stomach instead. Later.

"Ajhussi," Sungyeol whined when Sunggyu kept teasing him, running his finger just above the waistband of his jeans, making to slip it inside but always retracting it in the end. Sungyeol was sucking his stomach in, begging him to go down. Cute, Sunggyu thought.

"Anything you want?" he dipped his finger in for a second before taking it out and abandoning the area completely, now running his hand all over Sungyeol's lovely legs. "Mh?"

"What do you think?" Sungyeol mumbled. He tensed as Sunggyu slowly run a finger along his inner thigh, getting nearer and nearer to his groin. He automatically spread his legs wider, welcoming it.

"I can't be sure unless you tell me."

"… Just stop fucking teasing."

But that was exactly what Sunggyu liked–teasing Sungyeol until he went crazy with need, until he came apart in his hands, begging him to just let him come, please (although more often than not, Sunggyu just let him have his release without the younger having to utter a single word. He was always too soft when it came to Sungyeol). Sunggyu stopped for a moment and looked at Sungyeol, as if to admire his handiwork. The boy was panting, skin reddened and sweaty, legs spread open and hardened nipples showing through his shirt. He was glaring at Sunggyu, but his eyes were shiny, dripping with desire.

Beautiful.

Incredibly enough, Sungyeol didn't know he was beautiful. "You've got terrible taste, as expected," he'd told Sunggyu when the word had slipped past his lips for the first time, immediately going back to stuffing his face with the chips Sunggyu had gotten for him (he was always eating that kind of unhealthy, disgusting food; Sunggyu wondered how he managed to stay stick thin all the same, although he thought he kind of knew, too. He had seen the signs on Sungyeol's fingers, but he wasn't sure and had never really asked). Sungyeol's beauty was the first thing Sunggyu had noticed about him, back when Sungyeol had bumped into Sunggyu at Starbuck's and spilled his coffee all over Sunggyu's shirt, and Sunggyu had gotten so mad because not only was it completely Sungyeol's fault for walking right into him, now he was glaring at him too, like it was Sunggyu's fault, somehow. Or maybe what had really pissed him off was how maddeningly beautiful Sungyeol was.

Their argument had somehow ended up with Sunggyu sucking Sungyeol off in the bathroom, and now here they were. Looking back now, Sunggyu realised he should have known something was wrong, that no normal 18-year-old college student would let some guy almost twice his age touch him like that.

But even if he'd known it all back then, Sunggyu didn't think it would have made any difference. He'd had to have Sungyeol; he'd known it from the moment he had laid eyes on him. He was too beautiful for him to let go.

And now Sungyeol was glaring at him again, although for completely different reasons. Maybe not much had changed after all.

"Why are you making that face? You know I always make you feel good in the end. I just want to play a bit."

 _"Play?_ I'm not a toy for you to play with–"

"Well, technically," Sunggyu leaned in, whispering into Sungyeol's ear, "You kind of are."

He saw Sungyeol's jaw tighten, but he saw the way he shivered, too, the skin of his neck breaking out in goosebumps under Sunggyu's breath.

He liked this. He wouldn't be here if he didn't.

"Fuck you," Sungyeol said.

Sunggyu brought him down for kiss. Sungyeol tried to dominate it, to make it angry and rough, but Sunggyu didn't let him. He moved his lips against Sungyeol's slowly, licking his tongue with care, sucking his lower lip softly, almost tenderly.

"Don't worry," he said after they'd pulled apart, Sungyeol still glaring but looking somewhat subdued, his lips red and swollen and glistening with spit, making Sunggyu want to kiss him all over again. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. Eventually."

 

 

Sunggyu didn't know how long they had been at it. He could spend hours getting lost in Sungyeol's body, its taste, the feeling of his smooth skin under his hands.

"Ajhussi–"

Sungyeol was a mess as Sunggyu played with his nipples, teasing them with his tongue before sucking them through his shirt. He had done the same thing with Sungyeol's neck before, sucking and licking and marking until Sungyeol had snapped at him, "For fuck's sake, get a move on!"

"Do you want me to take it off?" Sunggyu whispered against Sungyeol's nipples.

"Yeah," Sungyeol said. "Yeah, take it off."

He didn't say the word, but Sunggyu could still hear it–in his ragged breath, in the way his body had gone soft and pliant under him, eyes closed so that Sunggyu wouldn't see the desire in them.

_Please._

He smirked.

"As you wish."

He started unbuttoning Sungyeol's shirt, but not all at once. He paused at every button, either playing with Sungyeol's nipples some more, or pulling him in for a slow kiss. By the time he had finally opened it all the way, Sungyeol was almost crying.

"Fucking bastard–"

Sunggyu made to slip the shirt off Sungyeol, so that he could see all of him, but Sungyeol stopped him.

"No."

Sunggyu glanced at Sungyeol's arms, the only place that was still covered. "It's OK. I've seen them before, it's nothing to be shy about–"

Sungyeol snorted. "Do I look shy to you you? I just don't want you to see them. Leave it."

"… Alright." But Sunggyu couldn't help worrying. Sungyeol had always been particular about his arms–either making a fuss about Sunggyu seeing them, although he already had countless times before, or slipping his shirt off like it was nothing at all–and although Sunggyu hadn't been able to work out a specific pattern, he wondered what it meant each time. Had he done something worse than usual? Cut too deep? Was it infected?

Sunggyu tried not to think too much about it. But suddenly, he couldn't tease Sungyeol anymore. He sucked his nipples briefly–more as a reward for waiting for so long than anything else–then started tugging at his jeans.

"Come on. Let's get these off."

He had to suppress the urge to play with Sungyeol's legs once he did–they were just so beautiful, long and white and smooth, and Sunggyu thought he wold never get tired of looking at them, stroking them and leaving marks all over the pale skin. Not now, though. He took hold of Sungyeol's boxers, getting rid of them just as quickly, and then took Sungyeol in his hand.

"Ah–"

It was almost a cry, like Sungyeol couldn't believe that Sunggyu was finally touching him there, giving him what he wanted. Sunggyu started stroking him, up and down, making sure that it wasn't too fast–he wanted Sungyeol to enjoy it, not to come in two seconds–but that it wasn't too slow, either, too frustrating.

He glanced at Sungyeol's face, eyes closed, lips parted as he panted. He was frowning, and for a moment, Sunggyu felt a strange warmth in his chest.

"I was being serious, you know," he said, voice hoarse–because the sight of Sungyeol like this couldn't leave him unaffected, "If there's anything you want, I'll do it. Just tell me–"

He knew he had said the wrong thing when Sungyeol opened his eyes and looked at him with that old familiar sparkle, dull and unsettling. _"Anything?_ What about–"

"No kinky stuff," Sunggyu said, punctuating his words with a squeeze of his hand. "Not if it involves pain, or humiliation, or–"

"You said anything."

"You know I don't do that kind of stuff."

Sungyeol breathed out in frustration, although maybe it was because Sunggyu was thumbing the head of his cock. "Y-you're so dull. Boring, and–dull."

"Those words mean the same thing, you dumbass. And anyway, no one is stopping you from finding yourself another sugar daddy if you think I'm so boring."

"I–Ah!–I… might just do–"

"You say that, yet here you are, sitting on my lap. I must be doing something right."

"Money," Sungyeol moaned. "You have money–"

Sunggyu snorted. "I'm not even that rich." With his looks, Sungyeol could have anyone, people in much higher positions and with much more money than Sunggyu could ever dream of.

"W-wouldn't hurt, you know, to–ah!–to give me what I want, f-for once."

But Sunggyu couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Sungyeol, to break him. He wanted to take care of him, to make him drown in pleasure. To show him that it was OK, to feel good. That it was better than pain.

What a noble soul you are, whispered a small, cold voice inside his head. You, who are buying a kid for sex.

But was that really something he should feel guilty about? Sungyeol wanted it as much as he did, that was clear. And at least, Sunggyu actually looked after him, after his needs; he would never hurt him like other men surely would, those men that Sungyeol would probably sleep with if it wasn't for Sunggyu.

Or would he? Sungyeol was a riddle to Sunggyu, both more innocent and more depraved that he pretended to be. When he'd let Sunggyu suck him off and then agreed to meet him again, Sunggyu had just assumed he was the kind of guy who did this normally. So he'd instantly believed him when Sungyeol claimed he wasn't a virgin (although he should have been able to tell, really, the way Sungyeol suddenly got all shy and clumsy after they took off their clothes, how he didn't really seem to know what to do), only for him to pull out when it was over and see that Sungyeol was bleeding.

"Shit–you should have told me it was your first time! I would have–"

"It wasn't."

"You're bleeding, for God's sake!"

"It's OK." Sungyeol had given him a tired smile. "I like it."

But Sunggyu wondered. He knew there were people who liked pain, but somehow, he didn't think Sungyeol was one of them. He had looked truly uncomfortable as Sunggyu cleaned him up afterwards, no sign of pleasure in his scrunched up face. It was only later, after Sunggyu had given him something for the pain and he was lying snugly under the covers, that he looked happy, satisfied. It was like he thought he should like pain, like he felt he deserved it.

But why?

Sunggyu would probably never know. He knew so little about Sungyeol as it was, probably even less than he thought he did. He would doubt Sungyeol was his real name if he hadn't seen his student ID once, rummaging through Sungyeol's bag as the younger slept. It had "Lee Sungyeol" neatly printed on it, next to a picture of a younger, dark-haired Sungyeol. Sunggyu had been relieved when he had checked Sungyeol's date of birth and found out that he hadn't lied about that, either. Sungyeol had the body of a man, but he was baby-faced and surprisingly childish in some ways. The doubt had always been at the back of Sunggyu's mind, eating at him.

There were more things he wanted to know, that he wanted to ask Sungyeol about. He'd thought about doing it, but somehow, he already knew that Sungyeol wouldn't tell him. And anyway, they weren't questions he could casually ask Sungyeol as he stuffed his face with junk food after sex, the only time when they could really talk. How's the hamburger? Oh, and by the way, did something happen when you were younger? Did somebody hurt you?

He wondered why he wanted to know in the first place, why he couldn't just be content with sleeping with Sungyeol, like he should. Maybe because his own life was so normal, so boring–a stable, high-paying job at a renowned company, a few friends he saw sometimes, lovers here and there. Sungyeol was, by far, the most interesting thing that had ever happened to him.

Or maybe it was because Sungyeol was so much younger than him, and Sunggyu felt protective of him, somehow–almost… almost like a parent, as twisted as that might sound. He remembered that time Sungyeol had called him– _I need money. Fast_ –and Sunggyu had had to drive all the way to this cafè out of town, because Sungyeol didn't have a bank account and Sunggyu couldn't just transfer the money to him.

Sungyeol had been chatting with a group of kids his age inside the cafè, both boys and girls. Sunggyu had looked at him from outside, hesitant to actually go in and approach him, when one of the girls had seen him (he must look really out of place, with his suit and slicked back hair) and had elbowed Sungyeol.

"Did you bring it?" Sungyeol had asked him as he walked out of the cafè. He'd looked so handsome even in his shabby skinny jeans and coat, the autumn sun falling sideways over his face, making him glow.

"Yeah, yeah." Sunggyu had handed him the envelope, then glanced at the group of youngsters inside the cafè. They were watching them. "… You don't mind if your friends see me?"

"It's OK." Sungyeol smirked. "I told them you're my father."

Sunggyu blinked, but Sungyeol was already leaning in, lips brushing softly against his cheek.

"Thanks, dad. See you later."

"Ajhussi–"

Sunggyu looked at Sungyeol now, writhing and coming apart in his hands. Maybe he was just deluding himself. What _parent?_ No parent would do something like this. No decent person, either.

But–

"Ah… Ah–"

Sungyeol finally came, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

 

"OK?" Sunggyu wiped the tears away from Sungyeol's cheeks as the younger panted, eyes closed. "Didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sungyeol scoffed. He turned his face away from Sunggyu's hand. "Just do it."

"What… ?"

"Just put it in. You said you were going to fuck me, right?"

Sunggyu looked at Sungyeol for a long moment. He shook his head. "No–no, this is enough."

_"What?"_

"You said you were hungry, right? Let's go get you something–"

"You're kidding me. So you're not going to do it?"

"If by do it you mean fuck you, then no, I'm not. I told you, this is enough for me. For today."

But Sungyeol looked strangely upset. "Y-you said that you wanted to do it… that you'd waited long enough–"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind–"

"What about me? Maybe–maybe I want you to. To fuck me."

Sunggyu stared. Sungyeol had never been so eager. It was almost a pity that he couldn't comply with his wish.

"I–I really can't do it."

"What? Why–"

"I forgot to bring it." Sunggyu cleared his throat. "The lube."

"Oh, that. Who cares? We can do it without–"

"No, we can't. It's been two weeks, Sungyeol."

"So what? I told you I don't care!"

"I do. I'm not going to do it without lube."

Sungyeol sighed, frustrated. "Seriously, this old man–" he jumped off Sunggyu's lap and strode away. For a moment Sunggyu thought he was going to get dressed and leave just like that. But then Sungyeol kneeled down, rummaging through his bag for something.

He turned around and threw an object at Sunggyu, hitting him right in the chest.

"There! Happy now?"

Sunggyu picked it up, furious. "What the f–"

But then he saw what it was, and he was suddenly quiet.

"… You bought it?"

"Yeah, well, it's there, isn't it?"

"With your own money?"

Sungyeol shrugged. "I expect a refund, of course. After you fuck me hard and good."

Sunggyu was staring at him, dazed, bottle of lube in hand. But Sungyeol was already climbing on the bed. He lay down and looked at Sunggyu defiantly, like this was some sort of challenge.

"Come on. Finish what you started."

 

 

And Sunggyu did. He fucked Sungyeol, although not the way Sungyeol wanted, for a change– _just stick it in quickly,_ the younger had commanded, as if he didn't already know that Sunggyu would never do that. Instead, he worked Sungyeol open slowly–he'd been extra careful ever since the first time–kissing and caressing him everywhere, until Sungyeol was spread open in front of him, twitching and as ready as he would ever be. It was still tortuous–Sungyeol was always so tense, and Sunggyu had to move slowly, carefully, make sure he didn't thrust too hard or too fast.

At least he looks happy, he thought as he moved into him. Or as happy as Sungyeol would ever look under him, Sunggyu figured. His eyes were closed, lips releasing moans and whimpers every time Sunggyu moved.

"Ah! Ajusshi–ah… Ah–"

And Sunggyu couldn't help it–Sungyeol was too much, and Sunggyu had been on edge ever since he had had Sungyeol on his lap, coming apart in front of him–

Sungyeol looked at him, eyes wide. "You– _already?"_

"... Sorry. Don't worry, I won't pull out–not until you–"

"Am I that good?"

"Yeah," Sunggyu said, and froze. But it was OK, because Sungyeol would just think he was being sarcastic or something, and it's not like he was listening anyway.

He was busy stroking himself, fast, eager for release, rocking his hips against Sunggyu's even though his cock had already gone soft. Sunggyu took his hand in his.

"Let me do it."

He jerked Sungyeol off while he fingered him–he'd pulled out in the end, even though he could already feel himself getting hard again at the sight of Sungyeol in front of him; but no, this was about Sungyeol, not him–gently bringing him to his climax.

He felt something wet against his arm just as Sungyeol came. He looked down to see that Sungyeol's arm had been brushing against his. The white sleeve of his shirt was stained crimson.

 

 

"Stay still," Sunggyu said as he cleaned the wound. He glanced up at Sungyeol. "Tell me if it hurts."

But Sungyeol just looked at him, blankly, not saying anything. He'd let Sunggyu take off his shirt easily enough, exposing the web of white scars marking them everywhere, crisscrossing each other. There were new cuts too, of course–there always were–but overall, it wasn't too bad. Just a few, nothing too deep. Even the one that had re-opened as they were having sex, scaring the shit out of Sunggyu, had turned out to be pretty shallow.

He had seen much worse. Like that time–

But no, he didn't want to think about it. Not now, not ever.

Sunggyu took the bandage and wrapped it around Sungyeol's arm. He secured it with a clip."Here. All done."

Sungyeol didn't say anything. He just looked.

"I'll leave these to you, alright?" Sunggyu said, slipping the bandages and antiseptic inside Sungyeol's bag. It's not like he needed them–he had only bought them for Sungyeol. "So you can do it yourself next time. When I'm not there."

No answer.

"You still hungry?"

Sungyeol nodded slowly.

 

 

Later, Sunggyu looked at Sungyeol as he slept, chest rising and falling softly under the covers. He was supposed to work–he had a report to finish for tomorrow–but…

He couldn't look away.

This was the only time he could look at Sungyeol– _really_ look at him, for as long as he liked, without Sungyeol glaring or swearing at him or any other sort of interruption. Sleeping Sungyeol was fascinating to Sunggyu, his beauty even more evident when his face was relaxed–lovely heart-shaped lips, soft cheeks, pretty nose. He looked so peaceful, almost innocent. Like a child, Sunggyu thought. Like he had nothing on his mind.

And yet–

Sunggyu sighed.

_I just wish…_

_I wish there was something I could do for you._

He leaned in to kiss Sungyeol's forehead softly, lips only just grazing the skin. Sungyeol's sleep was light, and he didn't want to disturb it.

Let him stay like this, just a little longer.

_Sweet dreams, my prince._

 


End file.
